Bad Girls: Rewrite
by Manadite Queen of Magic
Summary: I'm changing things in this story. What happens when Mack puts a cup of cold water on Musa was the start of Chapter 6. Um gonna write from the end. But what if I change the equation? How I would like Bad Girls. Credits go to Blueshinymoonlight. References to Percy Jackson. Who knows, I might even make it about Percy Jackson! PERMANENT HIATUS


_**A story changed: Bad Girls.**_

 _ **I'm changing things in this story. What happens when Mack puts a cup of cold water on Musa was the start of Chapter 6. Um gonna write from the end. But what if I change the equation? How I would like Bad Girls. Credits go to Blueshinymoonlight. References to Percy Jackson. Who knows, I might even make it about Percy Jackson!**_

 _ **'This**_. Is gonna be fun!' The Winx said __wickedly _ **.**_ The girls became scared. 'No magic, yes? No prob. I have two daggers and Anaklusmos. You guys have your stuff, right?' Aisha grinned pulling out a pen and a dagger from her pocket and her boots. The others nodded. Bloom got out a wicked spear. Stella brandished a gold Dagger. Musa got out her sheild, which turned into a sword, a dagger or a spear. Tecna tapped her ring which grew into an electric spear. Flora got a staff with a wickedly sharp end so it looked like a spear. 'Let's do this.' Bloom nodded to the Arena. The Specialists ran with their GFs. 'Aisha?' 'Yeah, Nabu?' 'Good Luck. I know there's like 60 °/• chance you'll win, but just saying.' She smiled. 'Thanks.' She walked to Flora who was talking, or rather, smiling while he yapped, to Helia. I stared at her. 'Hey, stop flirting with that slut! I'm your girl! Wish me luck!' Taylor slapped Nabu. Nabu glared. Taylor snorted and went off to the Belles, which was what Taylor, Mack, Brenda(Helia), Diane (Sky), Mia (Brandon), Topazia (Timmy), called themselves, since the Winx had a group name. 'Well, what are you sluts waiting for?' Aisha yelled at the girls. 'Well, Winx, we have a group name, too!' Taylor informed them. 'What's that? Cheating Slutsies?' ' No, it's the Belles!' 'Oh, ya, 'cause you all have Stockholm Syndrome? Good name! Copy cat Sluts would've been better.' Aisha trashed them. Even Brandon couldn't resist himself enough to say 'Ooh, burn!' 'Let's play, Winx.' Diane told them. They smiled gruesomely. 'Let the battle begin.' Musa and Tecna yelled. Aisha ran at Taylor. She stopped in front of Taylor, who was stunned, disarmed herself and roundhouse kicked Taylor into the stands. 'No!' Brenda yelled. Flora and Brenda started trashing each other. Bloom kicked Diane and sent her flying to Sky's feet. Wide-eyed, Sky backed up. Tecna pulled out the spear and gave Topazia a bone jolting shock, which made the fake blonde sail to her knees and fall face first. Musa uppercutted Mack, who fell backwards and hit the ground. Stella pushed Mia to the ground and kicked her onto Brandon's feet. Brandon dragged her away. Then, a SLAP! could be heard. Brenda had slapped Flora. Flora fell to her knees. 'Flora!' Helia ran to his Flower, who was crying and hurt. 'You WITCH!' Aisha yelled. She grabbed the pink haired girl's shoulders and threw her to the stands near Taylor. 'Flower?' Helia asked the crying brunette. 'No. Get away from me, you monster.' Flora whimpered and moved away hugging her shoulders. Helia shuddered. His one and only love, the one he would die for, was scared of him. Helia broke and ran into his room. Taylor ran behind Aisha, grabbed her dagger, and stabbed the curly brunette in the back. Aisha fell to her knees. 'Aisha!' Nabu ran over to the red faced blonde he called his girlfriend and slapped her hard before taking Aisha's head in his lap. Taylor ran over to hit him, but Stella stopped her by punching her in the face. Bloom ran to Flora, who tried to walk over to Aisha, and gave her support. Mia grabbed the electric spear and shocked Stella. Stella fell, crying out in pain. Diane pulled Bloom off of Flora and hit her with Musa's sheild in her face. Topazia pushed Tecna, who was trying to get to Bloom, to the floor and kicked her. Musa ran over and kneeled over Tecna. Mack pulled Musa and smashed her into the wall. Brandon punched Mia, Sky slapped Diane, Topazia was given an electric shock by Timmy and Riven kicked Mack off of Musa. 'No...' All of them carried their loves to their rooms.

 _Brandon's POV_

I carried my poor Stella to my room and locked the door. 'Stella.' I said, kissing her cheeks. 'No. Please. I can't...' Her voice broke, crying. She staggered over to her bed. 'Where are the others?' She said, with a quiet voice. 'Stella, when did everything go wrong?' I sighed. ' When you all decided to stab us in the back. When you decided to hurt us so badly. When you decided to kill us with pain.' Stella sobbed. There was a piercing pain in my chest. Everything became blurry as I fell to the floor. 'No! Shnookums!' I could see the face of my dear Stella, crying, her blonde locks plastered to get face. 'I'm sorry...' I said, clutching her hand. 'No! Help! Somebody! Help!' Stella looked around frantically. She kissed me and dialed a number. 'Help! Prof. Saladin! Brandon! Help! Please! No, Brandon, stay with me!' She hugged me. The last thing I saw was a pair of hazel eyes staring into mine, full of tears.

 _Helia's POV_

I ran into my room and slammed the door. Thousands of thoughts rushed through me, but only one was the one only cared about. Flower is scared of me. Me. Her Helia. 'Helia?' I heard a honey like voice. 'Flower?' I turned to find the pink haired witch who ruined my life. 'I like this new nickname. Call me Flower again!' She said cheerfully. 'What?' Flora was standing in the doorway. She looked like she just stopped crying. Tears started running down her beautiful face. I grabbed Brenda's arm. 'Get out! Now!' I pushed her out. Flora ran to her bed while I locked the door. 'Do you want to see me cry, Helia? Does it pleasure you somehow? Is that why you hurt me, you _all_ hurt us, again and _again_?' She asked me, sad and her voice incredibly quiet. I felt hurt. I kneeled , so my face was in front of her lowered head. I pushed her chin up. 'No, Flower. We never even tried to hurt you. I love _you_ , Flora and _that._ Is something that will never break.' Flora sniffled. 'Really?' I saw her eyes fill up with hope. I smiled as I leaned in.'Yes.' As we were about to kiss, Stella pushed open the door. 'Help! Something happened to Brandon!'

 _Sky's POV_

Bloom pushed me off when I carried her to the room. 'What the hell! Get off of me, you stupid Cheater!' 'I did not want to...' 'Shut up! You all _wanted_ to. Otherwise, why did you murder our love for each other, why did you kill _us_?' Bloom came up to my face. I could see the hurt in her eyes. ' _You,_ started all of this. You, _need_ to end this. Until that, don't. ' She turned to the opening door. Stella was standing in the doorway. Her hair was messed up and she was crying. 'Stella!' Bloom hugged her. 'Stella, are you...' 'No! Brandon's, I don't know what happened to him.'

 _Nabu's POV_

I left Aisha on the bed and went to the clinic to get some bandages and when I came back, she was propped up against the bed. 'What are you drinking, Ms. Andros?' She turned and I saw a tall glass filled with yellow liquid. 'Nectar. What are you gonna do about it?' She took a few more sips. 'What is that? Some new kind of drug?' 'No. It's the drink of the gods. It helps me regain my health. Want some?' I frowned. I could check it out, be sure if it was some drink or a drug. But, all the side effects of it, if it were a drug, would affect me. No. I'm gonna do this. I nodded and she gave me her glass. I took a sip and everything became clearer. Like someone changed the settings to High Definition. 'See? My wound is gone! Ta Da!' She lifted her shirt for me and tgere was only the bloodstains on her shirt, nothing else. 'What the heck?' Somebody pounded on the door. 'Aisha!' Aisha pulled the door open. Flora panted. 'Brandon. There's something wrong with the dude!' Musa rushed out of her room. 'What?' Riven came out with a bandage on his face. Timmy and Tecna came out holding hands. I narrowed my eyes and ran to the door. The nurse came in with a stretcher and they loaded Brandon on. We all were transported to the clinic by Stella. 'Aisha, show him your wound.' Bloom told Aisha. 'No need. Poseidon healed his claim.' 'Hmm. Well, Hephaestus healed his, Hermes healed Tecna, Aphrodite did Stella, Ares finished with Musa, and Demeter's always healing Flo, so... No problem.' Flora shrugged. 'What are you...' 'None of your business, worm!' Musa cried. 'Well, no problem with Brandon. Just some shock.' 'Oh, this ain't no shock for that brainless skull! He brought it upon himself.' Stella yelled and the Winx marched back to our rooms.

 _ **I'm sorry I like made it incredibly soft, but I'll bring it back to hating. The original story is Bad Girls by Blueshinymoonlight. s/11197503/1/Bad-Girls**_

 _ **This is the URL. Please read the original before this one to understand**_ perfectly.

Thanks, Manadite Queen Of Magic


End file.
